Conventional storage technologies facilitate remote storage and access of data via the cloud. However, as the demand for such storage and access has increased, so too has the risk of storage failures and costs associated with recovering from such failures. Consequently, conventional storage technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein below.